memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Commonwealth of Planets
The Socialist Cosmic Empire, commonly referred to as the Socialist Empire, New Federation, or simply The Empire, is an interstellar state composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Empire encompasses 8,000 light years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The SCE, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, is one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Empire's various Member States join willingly and are equals in the Empire's socialist society, though more emphasis is put forward to the founders of this state, the Terrans. History :See main articles: 'Imperial history (in process of being constructed)' and 'Collapse of the Federation (in process of being constructed).'' The Socialist Cosmic Empire was formed on the 13th of February, 2376, the successor to the United Federation of Planets. After the collapse of the Federation, the Soviet Union (a province of United Earth) led by Ricarius Solivade, began a revolution on Earth, instilling a socialist government there. Earth then moved to expand the revolution to other worlds, including the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the United Planets of Tellar, and Alpha Centauri. They, and numerous other worlds, began a campaign to form one of the largest states in the galaxy. By 2380, the newly formed Socialist Cosmic Empire consisted of 155+ member states. However alongside peaceful relations and expansion the Empire was involved with numerous conflicts, some of the largest and most prolonged being with the Borg in the 24th century. Politics ''See also: Imperial Government (in process of being constructed)'' Despite the name, Socialist Cosmic "Empire", it is nothing like an "empire" in the traditional sense. The name was made to gain favor from the Klingons and Romulans and to intimidate the Empire's enemies. No genuine imperial qualities have been noted in the SCE's government structure or foreign policy. (Its military history is slightly more aggressive than when the Federation existed, however) The Empire is a self-proclaimed Socialist Republic with an elected Imperial Premier as the head of its executive branch. An election is held every time the previous Premier resigns, dies, or is unable to fulfill his/her duties, being that the Premier serves for life once elected. The legislative branch is composed of the Imperial Council, which is composed of one councillor from every Member. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councillor. Each individual Member determines how its councillors will be determined; the First Minister of the Republic of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councillor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councillors directly. The Imperial government has several executive departments whose heads form the Premier's Cabinet, who advise the Premier on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Imperial policy based upon their work with the Premier and the appropriate members of the Imperial Council. The capital city of the Empire is Rome, and the capital planet is Terra. The seat of government is the Palace of Unity. Rather than keep a substantial economy private and unattainable, the Empire has once again allowed the circulation of currency, though the distribution of said currency is heavily regulated by the state, ensuring no one citizen has a financial edge over another. The purpose of this society is, as it was with the Federation, for the individual to improve oneself. Members of the Empire All nations that were once members of the Federation are now members of the Empire. See: Imperial Members. Premiers of the Empire See: Ricarius Solivade. Imperial Council The Council of the Federation remains intact, but under a new alias to identify it's affiliation to the Empire. See: Imperial Council (in process of being constructed). Relations with Other States Most relations with other states are peaceful or quiet, though some states have history of conflict with the Empire. See: *Imperial Relations with the Klingon Empire *Imperial Relations with the Romulan Star Empire *Imperial Relations with the Borg Collective *Imperial Relations with the Cardassian Union *Imperial Relations with the Ferengi Alliance Groups All groups under the Federation have remained intact, but have been renamed to identify their affiliation with the Empire. *Imperial Council *Imperial Diplomatic Corps *Imperial Grand Jury *Imperial Medical Council *Imperial Naval Patrol *Imperial Science Council *Imperial Security *Imperial Supreme Court *Imperial Starfleet Diplomatic Treaties As the successor state of the Federation, the Empire still participates in these treaties originally signed under the Federation. *Cheron Accords *Khitomer Accords *Frontier Accord *Neutral Zone Treaty *Treaty of Algeron *Treaty of Alliance *Treaty of Ectair Symbols There are 2 official emblems that represent the SCE: The Hammer and Sickle, a prominent symbol of Socialism and the political left, and the Great Seal of the Empire. The Flag of the Socialist Cosmic Empire is also a prominent Imperial symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the Socialist Cosmic Empire is the official musical composition of the SCE, and the March of the Premier is the official musical composition of the Premier of the Empire, played during speeches or inaugurations, composed by the Premier himself. Military One such award that is given to members of the Imperial Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognises command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. Culture The Socialist Cosmic Empire is religiously secular, though it, unlike it's predecessor, attempts to reinstate religion, not suppress it. It's many citizens celebrate Socialism Day as their national holiday. Religion When the Socialist Cosmic Empire was fully established, it began a program known as "The Anti-Purge", in which the Empire allowed, even urged, it's citizens to adhere to a religion, preferably of the Abrahamic origin: Islam, Judaism, and Christianity. The purpose of this was to renew cultural identity and 'instill the power of faith in conjunction with sentient willpower for a new sense of unity and peace'. Despite this reform, atheists and agnostics retain the same rights as any other citizen of the SCE. Problems regarding religion also exist in the Empire, namely the presence of a cult known as 'Alternianism' within the Empire's borders. Little is known about this faith, aside from that members of the faith worship 12 beings supposedly from a higher dimension. According to their doctrine, these beings created our world after completing a series of trials in a game-like environment. Rumors have circulated that the Premier himself is leading this cult, but such rumors are generally regarded as lies and slander. Patriotism The citizens pay homage to the Empire and it's leader every 13th of February on Socialism Day, a celebration of the creation of the Empire. On the 5th anniversary of the Empire's creation, the Premier issued for several shuttles, fighters, tanks, and troops to march down Red Square in a military parade. He issued that a similar parade must occur in the Red Square of Moscow every 5 years, as a show of power and might to citizens and to instill fear into other space-faring territories. This tactic appeared to work, because a week after the first parade, the Klingon and Romulan nations considered joining the Empire, requesting "safety under the mighty strength of Socialism", though this may have been a false statement generated as propaganda. Language See main article: 'Imperial Standard.'' Territory Planets *Terra *Vulcan (planet) *Andoria *Betazed *Pacifica *Beta Nirobi II *Europa Nova Star Systems *Sector 001 (Sol System) Conflicts *Terran-Borg Conflict Category:Governments Category:Organizations Category:Socialist Terran Empire